the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blutsammler
|type=Single-blade |culture=Order of the NoHeads |creator=Mr. Stupid NoHead |created=2019 |destroyed= |discovered= |owners=Mr. Stupid NoHead |hilt shape=Cylindrical |hilt length=19.00 centimeters |hiltw=5.00 cenimeters |hilt material=*Durasteel *Electrum *Phobar alloy |energizer=Durasteel |blade type= |blade length= |mods= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |design= |markings= |purpose=Sword combat |era=*NoHead era |affiliation=*Order of the NoHeads *NoHead Empire }} The Blutsammler was the second of two swords created by Mr. Stupid NoHead. It was with this sword that he murdered Bridgett Kellerman and Greg Hecks, and made his next to final attempt on Baby Intelligence's life. Description Being a patron of the arts, Mr. Stupid NoHead designed his new weapon with a high level of craftsmanship, clearly influenced by the NoHead’s love of antiquity. The body of the Blutsammler was fashioned from nigh-indestructible durasteel alloy while the flat emitter was composed of aurodium. The whole of the weapon possessed a refined and elegant electrum finish. The Blutsammler utilized ten energizers made of durasteel, a material that enhanced the dark power within the energy shell. This falls in complete contrast with Baby Intelligence, whose material (space rock) repels evil. Ever the pragmatist, Mr. Stupid NoHead already had prepared a backup sword. This weapon was initially identical to his first sword with the electrum and durasteel finish of his original weapon, but it was later retrofitted with an unknown black alloy. In truth, the NoHeads normally wielded enough powers to fight without a sword, but every apprentice still learned to use one as part of his or her training. NoHead still preferred to use the Blutsammler, however, and only used the full of his powers as a last resort. History Background When the S.M.S.B. attacked the Fourth NoHead Base, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized that a squad of four was on their way to execute him. After killing three of the four freedom fighters, he lost his first sword to Paige Nelson. The sword fell out the window into the bottomless streets and alleyways of New York City below just before Sebiscuits Cardarphen showed up. Consequentially, it also forced him to only rely on one sword, which he quickly built before proceeding to the New Police Station. Second NoHead War Murder of the Kellermans Like his first weapon, Mr. Stupid NoHead concealed the Blutsammler under his cloak. Shortly after his duel with Paige, NoHead used his remaining weapon to stab Greg Hecks, the father of Baby Intelligence. When his third apprentice Sebiscuits Cardarphen went about constructing his own sword, Mr. Stupid NoHead provided his elegant weapon as a model, as well as the durasteel energizers that powered Sebiscuits’ weapon. While respectful of its high level of craftsmanship, Sebiscuits preferred a weapon with more ballast. Sebiscuits’ resulting weapon was little more than an enlarged version of his first S.M.S.B. sword, machined out of a black alloy. At the height of the Second NoHead War, Mr. Stupid NoHead learned from one of his relatives, Mykew Hadeline, that a prophecy had just been made concerning the coming birth of a child who would bring about his destruction from the Mystic. NoHead panicked at this and sprang into action, despite the fact that Hadeline had not heard the entire prophecy. He targeted Lindsay Kellerman some months later, and the Kellerman family was forced to go into hiding in New York City. Though their location was concealed, they were betrayed by their Secret-Keeper, who happened to be Hadeline herself, who sold their secret to Mr. Stupid NoHead. So on Saint Nicholas Day in 2019, NoHead proceeded to the Kellerman House shortly after Hadeline’s revelation and made his way to the home of the Kellermans. Once there, he quickly dispatched Zach Kellerman and proceeded upstairs to finish off his newborn nemesis. Bridgett Kellerman refused to step aside despite Mr. Stupid NoHead’s offer to let her live, and he used his sword to kill her as well. Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base Shortly afterwards, the S.M.S.B. led a second attack on the NoHead Base. During the attack, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed Rotta Hecks, arousing the anger of Baby Intelligence. During a second sword duel between Mr. Stupid NoHead and the latter, Baby Intelligence temporarily succumbed to his anger, and after attacking NoHead viciously, he disarmed NoHead with a sudden undercut. Retrieving his weapon, NoHead attempted to use the Verasect to fatally curse Baby Intelligence, but the beam backfired, rebounding upon NoHead and ripping him from his body. At that moment, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul fled the scene. Upon his flame rebounding upon himself, the Blutsammler was blasted away from Mr. Stupid NoHead’s body and landed not far away from his mutilated form in the ruin of the Fourth NoHead Base. Before long, Kenzie recovered the Blutsammer as she fled the base, and went in search of its master's soul, finding the Dark Lord in the ruins of the place she had just left. There, she and her friends helped the Dark Lord create a new body, fully restoring him to power. Mean King handed NoHead his sword. Near the end of the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, Mr. Stupid NoHead once again drew his sword to deal with Baby Intelligence, using it to corner him. He proceeded to use it to battle Merlin's second apprentice. After Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman blasted NoHead into the Fire Room, the sword once again fell to the floor, and was curiously neglected there. Later history At one point, Cardarphen returned to the base and discovered the Dark Lord’s sword in the wreckage, taking it with him as he fled the scene. He would keep this sword in an undisclosed location for several months afterwards, though it is unknown if he kept it after his redemption. Behind the scenes After his redemption, Sebiscuits Cardarphen may have given the Blutsammer to Baby Intelligence. However, it is unlikely Baby Intelligence will ever use the sword, given his personal history with the object and its original owner. Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Mr. Stupid NoHead's possessions Category:Durasteel swords